In Element
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?
1. Chapter 1

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: This is set after the PC movie and will run as an AU but since I love the books so much it will probably end up canon again at the end (no promises though as my writing can end up doing things that even I hadn't planned).

_The words whispered to him as he tossed and turned in his bed, his sheets strangling him into a cocoon. The deep majestic voice was familiar but lost in the dark vision of his dream; images flashed before him as he watched on in terrified awe._

"_To the glistening southern sea..."_

_Dark waves crashed around as the ocean revolted, smashing through rocks and land as it burst its boundaries..._

"_To the great western wood..."_

_Trees snarled and cracked as they twisted around themselves, falling from the weight and crushing anything below..._

"_To the radiant southern sun..."_

_Light burned into the ground, causing fire to leap up wherever it touched and incinerating anything living..._

"_To the clear northern sky..."_

_Wind whirled around, twisting in on itself as it descended from the sky to the ground, ripping everything apart that it touched..._

_He sprang up in bed, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. That was no ordinary dream._

Susan sighed and looked down at her hands again, ignoring the droning voice that was captivating the rest of the room, or more likely just keeping their attention. She would have been one of the few people who were actually paying attention and vividly so, asking and answering questions as the class progressed. But that was before her second trip to Narnia, before she was told she could never go home again and now Susan found it more and more difficult to re-adjust to her 'normal' life.

Sighing she rested her hand against her cheek and slumped forward, wondering idly to herself when normal in her head became silken dresses and talking animals.

A slight nudge in her arm and Susan pulled herself from her depressive thoughts to turn to the one person who hadn't given up on her friendship despite her turbulent behaviour. Charlotte grinned at her and pointed over to the other side of the room where Angela, the 'most popular' girl at school was fanning herself, completely ignoring their teacher, Mrs Higgins, and being very rude about it. Susan pulled a face and bristled at it, hating that Angela thought she could get away with anything – and usually did. Charlotte rolled her eyes and nodded in sympathy, somehow always understanding Susan's mood.

"And that's it for today girls." Mrs Higgins just finished as the bell rang and there was an immediate scrambling of chairs against the floor.

"So how many notes did you take in this class?" Charlotte teased as she and Susan left the classroom.

"Charlotte..."

"Every class we go to you make all the notes and then just stare into space."

"In some of our classes, that's the only way to get through them." Susan teased, trying to get her friend off the sensitive topic of her recent behaviour.

"True."

Susan sighed and then started walking automatically towards the gym hall, where they would have their next lesson.

"Um, Su? We're not doing indoor gym today." Charlotte said hesitantly.

"We're not?" Susan paused and looked at her friend who was shiftily looking away. "Lottie? What's going on?"

"Don't be mad..."

"Lottie..."

"Well remember a few weeks back when you got all spaced out and sad at everything?"

'Basically just after I'd gotten back from Narnia fro the second time', Susan thought to herself. "Yes."

"We had to sign up for extra activities, remember? And you weren't really all here so I signed up for you."

"What activities? How many?"

"Just two gym choices, that's all."

"Lottie..."

"Well, I chose one for me and one I thought you'd suit and guessed that we'd just be able to get each other through them. And it is only for one term so..."

Susan sighed. "Fine. What did you sign us up for?"

"Dance and archery."

Susan froze.

"Su? Su are you alright?"

Archery? The very word, the very mention of it sent memories she was trying so hard to suppress spiralling through her mind. Feeling the strong carved wood underneath her hand, the sound of the swish as the feather-tail whipped through the air, the snapping ping of the release... Too many memories and all of them related to one place, one fabulous place she could never, ever return to...

"Su! You're scaring me now!"

Blinking rapidly Susan turned and managed to fix her gaze on her best friend, her straining blue eyes meeting the wide blue of Charlotte's, which were open with fear and worry. She shouldn't be scaring her friend like this.

"I'm sorry, it was just a shock that's all." Susan muttered weakly.

"It's more than that," Charlotte replied fervently, and then sighed. "But you'll tell me when you're ready to."

"Thank you," Susan whispered. "I don't deserve you."

Charlotte laughed suddenly then and smiled. "That goes both ways Su, now come on! We're going to be late."

"I don't suppose we have dancing today do we?"

"Afraid not."

"No, I didn't think I could get that lucky." Susan murmured to herself, and she followed Charlotte as her friend led them to the changing rooms.

Several cheers rang through the clear afternoon sky as Charlotte walked away from the standing pit, Susan just sighed whilst Charlotte growled.

"She thinks she's so good at everything!" Lottie hissed. "Just because she's a judge's daughter and a cousin a million times removed from the Prince's fiancé."

"Lottie..."

"Just once I'd love it for someone to put her in her place. Her place down on the ground underneath somebody's heel where she puts everybody!"

"You're letting your anger get the better of you." Susan reminded her gently, desperately trying to force all the memories of the times she'd said the exact same thing to her brothers from her mind; she was here now, with Lottie, not there, never to be there again...

"It's no better than she deserves."

"It's more than you deserve."

Charlotte sighed and turned to her friend, her back pointedly on the crowd surrounding Angela. "How come you're so good at that?"

"Good at what?" Susan asked, a smile twitching at her lips at her friend's confused question.

"At saying exactly the right thing to diffuse a situation."

"Years and years of practice." Susan replied, smiling fully now; the first time she'd done so when thinking of Narnia.

"Oh ha-ha," Charlotte snapped, although she was fighting back a smile of her own. "Well, you're very good at it. There's nobody else I know who can put somebody in their place better whilst being so gentle about it."

Susan froze.

"Charlotte Hotchkiss! You're up!" Their teacher called and Charlotte walked away, although Susan barely noticed.

Gentle? Why did she have to use that word? There were over a million words in the English language and many other adjectives that described that emotion, why did Charlotte have to use the one word that could bring back everything? The feel of the Narnian breeze; the sway of the trees as they spoke; the gait of the fauns as they danced; Aslan's majestic voice; the softness of her crown; the feel of his lips...

Shaking herself from re-living that memory Susan focused all her energy on watching her friend; on the here and now.

Charlotte was pulling back her bowstring and concentrating on the target, a bulls-eye printed on plain paper attached to a wooden board. The outlines were all still visible as not many people had managed to hit the planned target; in fact Angela was one of a very few who had. Susan could tell merely from Charlotte's stance that she was going to miss, and by a mile at that; her legs were too far apart and her weight was rested on the left more than the right.

A round of giggles behind her suddenly interrupted Susan's analysis of her friend's shot.

"Doesn't she look silly?" A voice whispered.

"Her legs are stretched so far apart! She must be related to a toad, it's the only explanation..." Another whisper replied.

"Now, now, girls," Angela's smug reply cut through the air as Susan bristled, realising the girls were insulting Charlotte. "Just because she is not – or will never be for that matter – as good as us is no reason to be cruel. Not," she added slyly "when she cannot hear us and therefore cannot learn from our higher intelligence."

The other girls burst into furious giggles whilst Susan clenched her hands, anger sweeping through her body.

"Who agrees with me?" Angela continued as Susan turned to face her, watching as nearly all the rest of the girls in their class nodded or raised their hands, all of them beaming with silly smirk expressions. Susan was extremely glad that at that moment of time she did not posses a full quiver of arrows; otherwise Angela would have been in mortal danger.

"Ooh Look!" One of the brainless followers squealed. "The friend is glaring at us!"

Susan had never been very popular, she was too reserved and bookish for that but she had been known and well-liked. The war had changed everybody and no-one had come back from their evacuations the same as they had left, but Susan and her siblings had changed the most. They had had to cope with not only the war of their world but the war and lifetime they had lived through in Narnia, and re-adjusting was the hardest part.

Whilst at the Professor's they had been alright, upset that they were back here but with only themselves and the professor to occupy they could recount tales of their adventures long into the night. They had even started to meld the two worlds, using what they had learned in Narnia in their own world; riding, painting, dancing. Her brothers had spared with old war antiques whilst she and Lucy had recreated as much of the Narnian music they could remember. The professor had wanted to know so much about what they did in Narnia, so much about Narnia itself, that although they were no longer there and missed it terribly, it didn't seem too bad.

That all changed when they returned to London.

Lucy remained adamant that they would return someday but she started to profess this belief less and less, and started day-dreaming more and more; Edmund became even more withdrawn in one sense, he barely spoke a word some nights, and more expressive in others, always sticking to his siblings sides and helping them with whatever they needed; Peter became rebellious, not overly so but challenging anybody who made even the smallest slight against him; and Susan just carried on as she had before, but there was something missing form her, a spark of life.

Returning to school had been hard, with all her friends knowing something was different – that something was wrong – and not knowing what to do about it, or even what it was. Charlotte had stuck by her whilst the others had drifted away, mainly to Angela's side where they could be happy clingers-on of the most popular girl in school. Now all Susan was known as was 'the friend', an attempt by Angela to reduce Susan and Charlotte to snivelling admirers. But Charlotte didn't care about rumours and whispers and Susan had spent too much time in different courts to be upset by this smallest of 'political' insults.

"Really?" Angela sneered. "Is she going to do something, or just stare? What do we think?"

"She hasn't spoken in months!" One chirped up.

"Ever since we got back she's been different."

"And not good different."

"She is nothing for us to worry about." Angela said coolly, turning from Susan's heated glare which, much to Su's satisfaction, was clearly starting to bother her. "Besides girls, we have to let Miss Hotchkiss here know how abysmally she did."

Susan only just noticed that her friend was returning to her side, walking in front of Angela and her crowd when Angela started motioning to the others, clearly egging them on to start in on Charlotte.

"Don't you say one word to her!" Susan snapped, the words ripping from her mouth before she knew what was happening.

"Excuse me?!" Angela shrilled whilst everybody else stared in shock.

"You heard me." Susan replied, her voice steel hard.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Angela shrieked.

"Quite easily actually."

Shocked gasps and sucked in breaths were audible as Susan stared down a speechless Angela; nobody had ever come out and actually spoken so abruptly to her before.

"Susan Pevensie!" A voice called, a hint of anxiousness in the tone; even the teachers knew how influential Angela was and why nobody messed with her.

"Lucky teach saved you." Angela hissed as Susan started to move forwards.

"I don't need any help in dealing with the likes of you." Susan replied, an edge to her voice that she hadn't felt, let alone used, in months. Not since the court dispute after his coronation... Her regal power must have shown through because Angela looked like she had been slapped whilst several girls actually took steps back. Charlotte looked like a gaping fish as she stared on in awe.

"G-go humiliate yourself then Pevensie!" Angela stuttered, clearly unable to think of any insult. "You couldn't possibly be better than me!"

Susan smiled as she walked by, a gentle smile on her lips as she spoke in a gentle tone; but just because she was gentle, didn't mean she wasn't every bit as much a warrior as her brothers. Holding her head up, she spoke in a clear voice. "I could beat you blindfolded Angela."

More gasps followed this announcement but Susan no longer cared, she was no longer paying attention. This would show all of them to not judge somebody by their looks, to not ignore them just because they were different from the popular. Striding forward, Susan completely ignored their instructor who was babbling something about no blindfolds, and walking up to the plate, scooping to grab an arrow as she did.

As soon as she felt it in her hand it was like something clicked into place inside of her, something that was quietened in the back of her mind was now a bit louder. Adjusting her stance as she slid the arrow into place she could almost feel the long skirts around her, raising the bow it almost felt stronger than the plywood it was made from, as if carved from some great oak. Narrowing her eyes the background blurred and she could almost see moving trees, could almost believe that the target was made of straw and hay.

Before the feelings got too much Susan let the arrow fly, not even bothering to look if it hit the target or acknowledging the shocked screams behind her, instead just leaning down and scooping up another arrow, fitting it to her bow in the same motion, something she'd done a million times before. Raising it up again she focused on the target and trying to ignore her eyes as they showed her men running towards her; letting loose she barely saw one of the men as he fell, instead reaching down for another arrow. Lifting it into its place Susan shook her head slightly, as not only was her eyesight not clearing but now her hearing was starting to be affected; as well as the gasps and screams from her fellow classmates behind her, Susan could now also hear shouts of men, the pounding of hooves and the clash of metal against metal. Letting the arrow fly she watched as the second man charging towards her fell.

Relaxing her stance Susan suddenly became very aware that the delusion her mind had conjured was not finishing, that her eyes and ears were not returning to a school field in England. She felt as if she'd been slowed by time itself as she began to drop her bow, hope swelling in her heart. Hearing a gasp that sounded a lot nearer than it should be she turned slowly and stared down at where the sound had come from.

Straight into Caspian's shocked eyes.

"Susan!" A cheerful voice screamed from behind her and then Caspian was leaping to his feet.

"No!" He yelled as he moved to catch her arm but time had sped up again and he wasn't fast enough.

The next thing Susan knew she was standing back on her school field with screams of admiration and shock reverberating around her.

Thanks for reading, if you have time to leave any thoughts they would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: Thank you to Shining Friendship and wildpartyhouse247 for the lovely reviews, they really boosted my confidence! I'm very busy with uni work right now but I'm going to update this story at least once a week because I really want to get into it. If I have more time I'll update sooner but that's the situation at the moment and I don't want anybody lagging around for an update when I know it's not going to be possible. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

--

Charlotte couldn't stop talking about it, even though several hours had passed and they were in their last lesson of the day. She kept retelling Susan of the looks on all the girls faces, paying particular attention to Angela's reaction. Susan was glad she had taught the girl a lesson but that was such a small part of her, in the furthest part of her mind, that she could only acknowledge that much.

She'd seen Caspian, and she'd seen Telmarine soldiers, in fact she'd more than seen them she'd killed two of them. But she knew now that they weren't heading for her, they had been running to Caspian; but to help or harm him? He had been on the ground and in his battle fatigues. Susan had barely noticed that when she'd seen him but afterwards her memory had produced more details that her shock-filled mind hadn't been able to process at the time.

But what did all this mean? Was Narnia in trouble again? Was Caspian? And what was she supposed to do about it? Aslan had said that she and Peter would never return to Narnia, that they had learnt all they could from the magical land. But even as she thought this Su knew it had already been broken, after all she'd been back to Narnia today. And that was what she'd had the most trouble processing.

Today, in the middle of her archery class, in the middle of a completely normal day, and in the middle of an English field she had been transported to her magical home.

But why?

"Oh I wish you could've seen her face." Charlotte sighed for the tenth time. "It was priceless!"

"I'm sure it was." Susan muttered quietly, her thoughts still distracted.

"Oh come on Su!" Charlotte wailed, stopping them suddenly. "You have to have some kind of reaction to this! You beat Angela! Angela! The whole school is going to know about this. It's going to be legendary."

"But won't change anything," Susan replied quietly, her mind now concentrating on something else, or rather half her mind; the other half was still caught up in Narnia and Caspian. "It will probably make Angela worse."

"In the long run maybe but for right now? We have something over her. And not just us ourselves Su, but every other girl out there who Angela ever teased or taunted, now they've got something to say back!"

Susan just smiled but then her mind clicked Lottie's words into place; 'the whole school is going to know...' That meant...

"Susan!" A voice squealed two seconds before something came flying into her chest.

Lucy.

"She did it," Charlotte said before Lucy could even start speaking. "In front of our entire class, and teacher. Challenged Angela Ribbins and won!"

But Lucy was looking up at her sister with hope and admiration in her eyes for an entirely different reason. "You're doing archery again." She whispered happily and Susan couldn't help it but pull her sister into a fierce hug. As soon as they met up with their brothers Susan could give Lucy more than hope and happy memories of Narnia...

"I have something important to tell you," She whispered into her sister's ear, not entirely being able to lie to Lucy until then. "But we have to wait till we see Peter and Edmund."

Lucy pulled backwards at that and frowned thoughtfully at her older sister but at the look in Susan's eyes a smile began to tug at her lips.

"Will I like it?" Lucy asked timidly, afraid to say anything more in front of Charlotte.

Susan grinned then, a true smile lighting up her face. "Definitely."

"Now that's more like it!" Charlotte cried out. "Seriously Su, I've been waiting for that reaction all afternoon."

"Well I'm glad to have not disappointed." Susan quipped, her sister's hand in her own and the thought of telling her siblings about Narnia lightening her mood considerably.

"Come on!" Lucy tugged said hand and started pulling her sister down the corridor. "We don't want to miss the train!"

Charlotte laughed freely at that and easily matched her stride to that of the two Pevensie's. "You're eager."

"I want to see my brothers." Lucy said simply.

Susan rolled her eyes and went to share an exasperated look with Charlotte when she saw the pained look on her friend's face. "Lottie, what's wrong?"

"You have such a close family..."Lottie said quietly, almost so that Susan didn't hear.

For some reason Susan couldn't help but be completely honest with her friend. "You have no idea."

She managed a small grin at my cryptic reply and then the three of us walked in silence to the train station.

Adults and children were everywhere, some dawdling whilst others moved quickly, all obviously playing with time to get their trains. Most of the school children headed for the side entrances, meeting up with friends and siblings where they were out of the way of the main platforms and bustling adults. Turning off the main entrance of platform three Susan and Lucy headed for the northern side entrance, the usual place where they met Peter and Edmund. Charlotte trailed along beside them as she had to pass through that tunnel to get to the platform for her own train.

Susan tugged her hand free of her sister's as she thought of something, falling back into step with her friend. Lucy looked confused for a second but then just shrugged and ran on ahead, obviously impatient to greet their brothers.

"Lottie," Susan began carefully, matching her pace to that of her friend's. "I meant to ask you something earlier."

"What is it?"

"What made you think of archery for me?"

"It just seemed to suit you," Charlotte shrugged. "It's powerful and precise but not up-close and personal. It's almost regal in a way."

Susan fought hard to keep her jaw from falling wide open.

"R-right," She stuttered. "How often do we have it?"

"You mean how many times can you get to beat Angela?" Charlotte grinned wickedly.

"No..." Susan groaned. "I shouldn't have done that either. It was very immature of me to lose my temper like that."

Charlotte snorted. "Only you could hold getting back at the school bully to a higher standard Su."

"Susan!" Another voice interrupted her retort to her friend and out of nowhere her younger brother appeared by their side.

"Hello Edmund." Charlotte greeted cordially.

Edmund just nodded his head at her before pushing something into his sister's hands. "They were giving these away at the stand so I got you one, thought you might find it interesting."

Susan looked down and realised there was a journal magazine pressed tightly into them. Smiling to herself Susan then looked up, meeting her brother's eye and increased her grin. "Thanks Ed."

He shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's nothing."

Charlotte sucked in a breath suddenly beside her and Susan looked over to her friend, meeting her suddenly bewildered eyes with a questioning glance.

"I'll be off then now. See you tomorrow Su!" And with that Charlotte disappeared into the crowds surrounding them.

"That was stra-" Susan started.

"What was all that about?" Another male voice sounded form behind her and Susan turned back around to find herself standing in front of her elder brother.

"I don't know..." Susan said slowly, clearly thinking of something.

Edmund smirked at that. "I think I do." He said cheekily.

"What?" Lucy piqued up, standing beside Peter.

Edmund snickered before replying quietly. "I think the magnificent has struck again."

Peter groaned and closed his eyes whilst Susan frowned in the direction of Charlotte's retreat.

Lucy giggled. "Really?"

"It's just a thought." Edmund shrugged but his slight smirk gave him away.

"You know this really isn't fair," Peter complained. "Why couldn't Aslan have given you a better title? Saying girls are falling for the just doesn't sound right."

"Don't you mean justly fallen?" Ed replied, his eyes alight with teasing.

Lucy giggled again whilst Peter swiped at his brother. Pushing Edmund to the bench he reached out with his other arm and caught Lucy round the waist, revelling in the sound of his siblings' laughter. Looking back over his shoulder he stopped slowly, realising that Susan wasn't with them.

"Su?" He called gently as Lucy and Edmund got their breaths back.

She looked up at him then, straight into his eyes, and Peter felt his back stiffen automatically. "What's wrong?" He asked, urgency woven into his tone.

"You had something to tell us," Lucy spoke up suddenly, the seriousness of her tone matching her brothers'. "Something you needed to tell all of us together."

Susan took a deep breath and walked towards her siblings so she was standing next to Peter and looking down at Lucy and Edmund.

"Yes," She spoke softly. "I don't know how to explain it or what it means but I know I'm not going crazy and I know it means something..."

"It's alright Su," Peter's soft but commanding voice sounded next to her as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder; the voice of a high king.

"I was in Narnia today."

Peter wrenched himself backwards whilst Lucy gasped and Edmund stared at her, his jaw slack.

"How?" Peter whispered.

"It was during my archery class." Susan began.

"Archery?" Ed asked quickly.

"Let her finish!" Lucy shushed, leaning forward excitedly. "What happened?"

"I was aiming at the target and thinking of the last time I did practice like that and then beyond the target I could see Narnia, the trees moving in the wood by Aslan's How, I think. At first I though I was just remembering so I shot an arrow but when I re-loaded the scenery had changed and it looked like there was two men charging towards me."

"Men?" Peter asked.

"Soldiers; Telmarine."

Edmund leapt to his feet in a second, staring intensely at his sister. "Are you alright?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," Susan reassured him gently before continuing. "I shot one of them, I don't know how but I did. He was running straight at me and the trajectory was perfect. He went down and I re-loaded again and then shot the other man who was beside him. I could hear all sorts of sound around me, battle sounds; fighting and metal against metal. Then I heard someone beside me and looked down."

"Who was it?" Lucy asked eagerly, worry clouding her face now tingeing her excitement of news of her home.

"Caspian."

Peter sucked in a deep breath and Edmund swore under his breath.

"He was dressed in battle fatigues and it was only then that I realised that the soldiers weren't heading for me... but for him." Susan continued. "He saw me, looked almost as shocked as you two do. He tried to reach for me but then Charlotte called and I was standing back in the sports field again."

"He definitely saw you?" Edmund pressed.

"Yes."

"But what does this mean?" Lucy asked, stressing the last word.

Peter turned away from them slightly, looking in the opposite direction and thinking deeply.

"But Aslan said you couldn't go back." Edmund said slowly, starting to pace, something he always did when thinking through a problem.

"Yes but I also wasn't fully there," Susan explained. "I could see everything around me in both Narnia and here, hear and see both worlds. And it wasn't like I disappeared from the middle of the field, the others could all see me the entire time."

"So you went back halfway?" Lucy asked confusion now clouding her eyes.

"Either way it's bad," Edmund said quickly. "Because if Caspian's being attacked them Narnia isn't in a good place. And even if Su went only halfway she still went and that means Aslan's got something wrong."

"Or someone's overpowering him." Susan said softly, the thought suddenly jumping to her mind.

"But that's impossible!" Lucy cried her voice almost drowned out by a passing train.

"Impossible or not, this is happening." Peter said quietly his voice carrying over the sounds.

"How are you so sure?" Ed asked sceptically.

"Because I can see Narnia right now."

I know, I know cliffy! But it has to end here so you get the full account next chapter. Again, any feedback would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: The beginning is a bit repetitive as it's the end of last chapter but from Peter's point of view. It needed to be done though so please bear with it. Also I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than normal, I know some of you wanted a longer update but it was unavoidable I'm afraid. I promise to give you an extra long chapter next time.

--

Peter looked back over his shoulder and stopped, realising that Susan wasn't with them.

"Su?" He called gently as Lucy and Edmund got their breaths back.

She looked up at him then, straight into his eyes, and Peter felt his back stiffen automatically. "What's wrong?" He asked, urgency woven into his tone.

"You had something to tell us," Lucy spoke up suddenly, the seriousness of her tone matching her brothers'. "Something you needed to tell all of us together."

She took a deep breath and walked towards them so she was standing next to Peter and looking down at Lucy and Edmund.

"Yes," She spoke softly. "I don't know how to explain it or what it means but I know I'm not going crazy and I know it means something..."

"It's alright Su," Peter commanded softly as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder; his voice one he often used when he was high king.

"I was in Narnia today."

Peter wrenched himself backwards whilst Lucy gasped and Edmund stared at her, his jaw slack.

"How?" Peter whispered, his heart hammering a thousand times a minute in his chest.

"It was during my archery class." Susan began.

"Archery?" Ed asked quickly.

"Let her finish!" Lucy shushed, leaning forward excitedly. "What happened?"

"I was aiming at the target and thinking of the last time I did practice like that and then beyond the target I could see Narnia, the trees moving in the wood by Aslan's How, I think. At first I though I was just remembering so I shot an arrow but when I re-loaded the scenery had changed and it looked like there was two men charging towards me."

"Men?" Peter asked, worry for his sister coursing through him; could they be hurt here? Could someone from Narnia have tried to harm his sister?

"Soldiers; Telmarine."

Edmund leapt to his feet in a second staring intensely at their sister as Peter mentally cursed. "Are you alright?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," Susan reassured him gently before continuing. "I shot one of them, I don't know how but I did. He was running straight at me and the trajectory was perfect. He went down and I re-loaded again and then shot the other man who was beside him. I could hear all sorts of sound around me, battle sounds; fighting and metal against metal. Then I heard someone beside me and looked down."

"Who was it?" Lucy asked eagerly, worry clouding her face now, tingeing her excitement of news of her home.

"Caspian."

Peter sucked in a deep breath and Edmund swore under his breath.

"He was dressed in battle fatigues and it was only then that I realised that the soldiers weren't heading for me... but for him." Susan continued. "He saw me, looked almost as shocked as you do. He tried to reach for me but then Charlotte called and I was standing back in the sports field again."

"He definitely saw you?" Edmund pressed and Peter found himself hanging on her answer.

"Yes."

"But what does this mean?" Lucy asked, stressing the last word.

Peter turned away from them slightly, looking in the opposite direction and thinking deeply. What did this mean? Aslan said that he and Susan would never return to their magical home but if Caspian had seen Susan then she must have somehow been in Narnia... at the same time as being in England. Did that mean that Aslan had meant they just couldn't return fully? That they'd never set foot in Narnia again but they'd still be able to interact in some form with it?

His mind was racing at the speed of light with all the possibilities as his siblings echoed his thoughts behind him.

Staring off into the other side of the train station, although not really seeing it, his mind dimly became aware of an approaching train. The tiles on the walls became to rattle along with the signs above them, the whistling wind raced across his skin as the train came. It reminded him so forcefully of last time that he almost didn't realise what his eyes were showing him.

Across from him where the train should be - and be alone although he could still see it - was a woodland scene. Creatures and men were moving about it, some being dragged others walking slowly but all of them were shuffling their feet, walking as slowly as they could; fear was palpable in the air and Peter felt his heart go out to them.

Lucy's voice sounded from behind him as he watched in despair. "But that's impossible!" she cried out.

"Impossible or not, this is happening." Peter said quietly his voice carrying over the sounds of the train and the painful cries only he seemed to be able to hear.

"How are you so sure?" Ed asked sceptically.

"Because I can see Narnia right now."

"What?!"

"Is it like what I described?" Susan asked desperately, her hand clutching tightly to his arm although eh couldn't look to her; he couldn't take his eyes off what was happening in front of him. "You can see Narnia but still see our world as well?"

"Yes."

"What's happening?" Edmund demanded.

"I can see Trumpkin," Peter replied slowly, although in truth he barely recognised their dwarf friend. "And centaurs and fauns but I don't know their names."

"What's happening?" Lucy asked slowly, her voice on the verge of tears. "You should be happy to see him and you're not. What's going on?"

"They've been tortured." He replied, the answer spilling from his lips as soon as his mind worked out the inevitable conclusion.

Lucy cried out as Edmund swore viciously and Susan took on a painful grip of his arm. But Peter couldn't think of his siblings reactions anymore as one of the fauns had just fallen over. Watching in horror, he saw the closest man walk over to him and lift his sword, slashing through the fauns back as he cried out in pain.

The soldier went to hit him again but to Peter's surprise was stopped when another man tackled him, saving the faun from further beating but ensuring his own. The scene began to fade as the man was now treated to the same treatment as the faun and Peter clenched his fists at the feelings of rage and helplessness burned through him. His people were obviously in trouble and here he was, just standing and watching them, with no power to do anything.

The vision faded entirely and Peter forced himself to relax backwards, although his emotions were still as fiery as they were just a minute ago. Turning he took Susan's hand from his arm and squeezed it before facing his other sister and brother.

Lucy's eyes were welled up with tears, but it was a testament to her strong character that hadn't let any of them fall. Edmund was as stiff and tense as Peter had ever seen him, holding himself so rigidly that it looked like one touch could break him. Susan was as white as paper, her eyes dull and lifeless as her imagination was obviously making use of his words. As much as he didn't want to right now Peter needed to take charge; he'd take care of his siblings' feelings first and save his own for later.

Preferably when there was something nearby that he could hit.

"Something's wrong in Narnia," He began his voice low and controlled. "And for some reason we are being shown that but aren't being taken back. We need to think this through carefully and see what options we have."

"If we have any." Edmund stated.

Peter shot his brother a look as Lucy cried out in distress again but his little brother just shook his head and continued.

"I'm being realistic Pete, and you know that. We've never controlled how or when we've gone to Narnia before and I don't think we're going to be in control of it now. Do you?"

"There has to be a reason why we're being shown this and only shown." Susan said quickly, obviously sensing her brothers' volatile moods.

"From what the two of you have said I'm guessing Narnia's under attack," Edmund said slowly, trying his best to rein his temper in and not yell at his brother. "The Telmarines? Su said they were going after Caspian."

"Two of them were." Susan replied.

"If it is them then it's not all of them," Peter added. "I just saw one take a beating so a faun didn't have to."

Susan moved from his side then to hug Lucy as the youngest sibling's tears finally got the better of her.

"It'll be alright Lu," She whispered comfortingly. "You'll see. We'll do everything we can to make sure our friends and Narnia are safe again."

"But what if we can't do anything?" She hiccupped.

"We're being shown these things Lu," Peter began. "And there has to be a reason behind that. Whenever Narnia has needed us we've been called. Maybe we're just being prepared for what's to come."

"And you told us what Aslan said," Edmund added as he sat the other side of Lucy. "Nothing ever happens in the same way twice. Just because it hasn't happened this way before doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"But bad things are happening in Narnia." She whispered and Susan's arms tightened around her into an embrace.

Peter got down on his knees in front of her then, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Then we'll stop them Lucy. By whatever means we can and using everything in our power, we'll stop them. I promise you that."

--


	4. Chapter 4

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: I know I promised a long chapter but the chapter after this one got so far away from me that this one is shorter than I intended it to be. Due to this you'll probably get the next chapter very, very soon indeed; like tomorrow most likely. Hopefully you'll all let me off with the guarantee of a quick update. And thank you for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing!

--

The front door slammed as they finally made it home and no-one had still not said a word since Peter's announcement. He had spoken the truth and they all knew it, they just didn't know what they were going to do about it. As much as they wanted to help Narnia and would do all they could, what they could do was actually very little. Edmund had been right when he'd said they had no control over getting themselves to Narnia. And they had each realised that it seemed they had no control over these visions either.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Susan said quietly. "So it will be ready for when mum gets home."

"I'll help!" Lucy answered but the usual cheer from her voice was gone.

The two girls scurried off into the kitchen, leaving their brothers standing motionlessly in the hallway.

"Do you think I should have told her?" Peter said abruptly, his gaze focused intently on the carpet. "About the Narnians, being tortured."

"I don't like it any more then you do Pete, but if she had found out we'd lied to her it would be a lot worse," Edmund answered moving forwards so he was slouched against the hallway doorframe, watching their sisters. "Besides if we end up finding a way back to Narnia and the first thing we see is Narnians being tortured at least she has a heads up."

"I know," Peter said slowly. "I just hate that she has to know these things. She's too young."

"In one way yes," Edmund chuckled. "But in the other way she's been a queen and grown into adolescence. She already knows these things, deep down. We just have to remind her it's happening to people she cares about."

"I wish we could shield both of them from this. Susan as well as Lucy."

"No you don't," Edmund chuckled darkly again. "You wish you could shield all of us from it. You'd take it all on if it meant we didn't have too."

Peter smiled wryly, finally meeting his brother's gaze. "You know me too well."

Edmund was about to retort when a small scream erupted from the kitchen. In a flash both boys were in the kitchen standing next to their frozen sister, who was staring at the sink with huge eyes.

"Lucy what is it?" Susan cried, clutching her sister's shoulders.

"Aslan," She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I c-can... see... Aslan."

"What's happening? Where is he?" Edmund asked but all Lucy could do was whimper wordlessly.

Peter dropped to his knees next to his sister and gripped the shoulder Susan wasn't attached to. "Lu?" He started gently. "I know what you must be seeing is awful, especially if it's Aslan. But I need you to concentrate and look around you. We need to know everything we can if we're going to save him, ok?"

"Alright." She whispered.

"Do you recognise where he is?"

"The f-field... by his How."

"Is he alone?"

"N-no."

"Who's with him?"

"Creatures," She whispered. "Like the ones that attacked Caspian and tried to bring back the white witch. Dark creatures."

Edmund swore and Susan took a deep shuddering breath but Peter didn't allow his thoughts to wander, instead keeping his focus solely on his sister.

"What are they doing there?"

"They're watching h-him... Guarding him. He's... oh Peter! He's all tied up!"

"Is he hurt?"

"I c-can't see any wounds," her voice was so small that Peter had to lean in to hear her. "But he doesn't look right. He's not his colour... No! He's fading!"

"It's alright Lu," Susan tried to soothe her, pulling her into an embrace as Lucy's eyes focused on them instead of the faraway land she had been seeing.

"This isn't good." Edmund understated darkly as Lucy threw herself against Susan, her sobs wracking both girls' bodies.

"No, it's not," Peter exhaled as he got to his feet again. "And it doesn't give us much more information. Only that Aslan's been captured."

"That may explain why we're only seeing Narnia though. If Aslan's power is being drained or attacked somehow he may not have the strength to bring us back."

"So what would?"

"The Deep Magic." Susan said, her voice muffled by Lucy's hair.

"Of course," Edmund breathed. "It's tied into the very fabric of Narnia's existence, connected to all things that are living within Narnia. It must be the basis for what brings us each time but Aslan must control it."

"So the Deep Magic is trying to pull us back, so that we can help, but whoever is attacking Narnia has taken a counter-measure to that by capturing Aslan." Peter said slowly.

"They must have a very good idea of how it works then." Susan said quietly, leading all their thoughts to one person in particular.

"Jadis." Edmund hissed.

"But she's dead." Lucy sniffed.

"She's been killed twice now, maybe she can't die." Susan said uncomfortably.

"We don't know it's her though." Peter answered reasonably.

"Who else could it be?" Edmund snapped.

"Anyone, for all we know!" Peter retorted hotly. "There is no use jumping to conclusion Ed. Jadis is a possibility but we still don't know what's going on. We need more information."

"So what do we do? Sit around until we have enough 'visions' to understand what's going on?" Ed shouted.

"I don't like it any better than you do." Peter replied quietly.

"Shouting at each other isn't going to help." Susan murmured.

Lucy got up and walked over to Edmund offering her arms out for a hug with a watery smile. With a sigh he pulled her to him, hugging tightly before releasing her.

"I think I need to cool off," he said sheepishly. "I might go for a quick walk if that's alright."

"Don't be too long." Peter said as he leaned back against the table.

"I'll have dinner ready soon." Susan added as she moved to the stove.

"Alright." Ed replied, opening the back door and letting rays of bright afternoon sun spill into the kitchen.

"Susan!" Peter yelled, chairs crashing to the ground as Lucy screamed.

Edmund spun on his heel to see what had happened to his sister, only for empty air to meet his gaze. Looking frantically at his brother they both saw the confusion and panic in each other's eyes, proving what they couldn't say aloud.

Susan was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: This chapter has a few darker themes implied in it, but I haven't upped the rating as I don't believe it is reading that is unsuitable for the rating I have given it. If any of you think I'm wrong about this please let me know your concerns and I will do my best to adhere to them. Also I haven't had time to get this beta'd so if there are any mistakes please ignore them and I will fix them when I can; I thought you would like the next chapter sooner rather than later. And again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me.

--

She was standing in a corridor, still in her uniform with her mother's apron tied around her waist. But if definitely wasn't any corridor that belonged in her mother's house. It was cold and drafty, with grey concrete walls that looked very old. Taking a tentative step forwards, Susan let out the breath she had been holding when she didn't disappear straight away. At least this time it seemed she was actually in Narnia.

Walking forwards more purposefully Susan dimly recognised where she thought she was: Caspian's castle. She'd only been here a few times before, and most of those times were in the daylight so she didn't immediately place where she was but the surroundings were familiar to her. At the end of the corridor should be a right turn that lead to the Professor's library and work room.

Moving as quietly and as quickly as she could Susan made her way down the rest of the hallway where, as she thought, a right turn led her on to a much more familiar hallway. Her speed increasing Susan tried as hard as she could to keep quiet as the anticipation inside of her grew. Would the professor be there? Would he be able to tell her what was going on?

Reaching the door Susan paused for just a moment, wondering how she should announce herself, when she heard noises from inside.

"You will never get away with this Solespin, mark my words." The professor's gravelly voice carried out into the corridor and Susan immediately tucked herself back into the doorframe.

A male chuckle. "I believe I already have."

"Caspian will have your head."

"Funnily enough I was thinking the same about his..." The voice mused and Susan suddenly felt sick.

"You will not get away with this." Cornelius hissed.

"I rather think I will," The voice retorted and all traces of his amusement were gone, his tone turning dark and, almost, deadly. "I will hunt Caspian to the ground. I will restore Telmar to its glory. I will wipe that Narnian vermin from the face of the very earth. And all by their own precious deep magic!"

"You will see, good professor," Another voice said, this one deep and almost a murmur. "When our lord Solespin is King all our problems will be solved. We will finally have peace."

"We had peace," Cornelius replied. "Caspian gave us peace!"

"And now we are taking that away from him," the man who must be Solespin spoke. "So that we can give it to the people that deserve it; our people, not those freaks."

Susan sucked in a deep breath as she tried to control her anger at hearing the Narnians called freaks. Grinding her teeth she pushed all thoughts and emotions out of her head, instead trying to concentrate on the men and their words, hoping to find out some more information.

"Did you hear that?" Another voice said sharply, and this one was a lot nearer to her than the others.

"What?" Solespin drawled.

"It sounded like..." The voice began and the next thing Susan knew the door had been thrown open and a man's hand wrapped itself round her neck. Her startled cry was silenced before it even left her lips as the man's other hand clamped across her mouth. "A listener." He finished, dragging her into the room.

"What do we have here?" Solespin said as he approached her. He was older than Caspian, but younger than the other lords that Susan had met or fought. He had a chin full of stubble that didn't quite qualify as a beard and dark, beady eyes that were currently sweeping all over her body, analysing her. From the gasp in the corner of the room Susan knew that Cornelius had seen and recognised her.

"You know our guest?" One of the other four men beside Cornelius, her captor and Solespin asked; from his voice Susan knew him to be the other man from the conversation.

"If you know what is good for you," Cornelius began, his voice shaking. "You will treat her with the respect that is her due."

"It cannot be," Solespin said suddenly as his small eyes widened slightly, an almost feral grin spreading across his face. "Do not tell me professor that this is one of the Queens of Old?"

The men in the room all reacted instantly, stiffening and reaching for swords whilst her captor tightened his hold considerably, causing Susan to gasp for breath.

"Leave her be!" Cornelius shouted sharply and Solespin motioned for her captor to drop her.

Falling backwards suddenly as he let her go Susan just heard Solespin's words as she hit the ground. "We do not want to damage such beautiful goods, do we?"

Bile rose in her throat but Susan fought it back, if insults like that would get her to information to help save Narnia she'd suffer them gladly. Raising her head and trying for as much dignity as possible when she was half-sprawled on the floor, Susan stared straight at Solespin and spoke.

"You will regret that."

They laughed at her and Solespin openly mocked her words by staggering backwards and motioning to his men; Cornelius was the only one who looked worried.

"And what is it that you are going to do O gentle queen?" He sneered. "I can see why you were given the title obviously," his eyes roamed over her body shamelessly whilst his men snickered. "But I hardly think that you will be much of a threat to us."

Susan tried very hard to think of something to say to that, but her mind couldn't seem to get past the way he was staring at her; it made her skin crawl. The one thought that made it at least bearable was the fact that if Peter or Edmund ever found out they would kill him.

Nothing to say your majesty?"Solespin's voice was dripping with ridicule as he lowered himself to her level. "I'm sure I could make you say something... or scream it."

The cry of pain left Susan's lips before she was even aware Solespin had moved his hand and clamped it round her ankle, twisting viciously. The next thing any of them knew the door had banged open again and armed guards were rushing in. Solespin's men let out cries of rage as they charged the newcomers but the older man had grabbed Solespin, tugging him backwards so they could escape through another door.

Bending over herself Susan sucked in deep lungful of air as she battled with the pain in her foot. Nobody around her took any notice of her as they hurried to capture Solespin's men. Orders were shouted fro the castle to be sealed and all the guards to search fro Solespin. Feet ran by right next to her and Susan could tell that soldiers were watching her but she just couldn't move herself yet. The thought of being watched by even more men...

An achingly familiar voice broke through her depressing thoughts although she could still not raise her head.

"Professor? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" His smooth tone was fraught with worry.

"I am fine, fine, but you must see to the queen! I think they hurt her!" Cornelius' voice sounded a long way away.

"The queen?" The shock in Caspian's voice was unmistakable but then, barely five seconds later, Susan felt a gentle tug on her arm as someone tried to lift her slowly. "Queen Susan?"

She managed to raise her head and stare into his amazed and worried eyes for all of two seconds before the darkness claimed her. The last thing she remembered was his voice shouting her name as Caspian's strong arms caught her.

-

Peter couldn't stay still as he paced around their kitchen. None of them were willing to leave the room that Susan had disappeared from although were going to have to deal with the consequence soon enough. Their mother would be home fro work within the hour, and what were they going to tell her? She would notice Susan was missing almost immediately; Su always cooked their dinner and had it ready for when their mother returned.

They couldn't tell her the truth, that was impossible and it wasn't like she'd believe them anyway. She'd call the police to report her daughter missing and then call a doctor to see to her other children. And all of this wouldn't help Susan, or Narnia.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Lucy whispered.

"Of course she will, Lu! Don't think like that." Peter answered firmly.

"What if she can't come back?" Lucy carried on, her voice barely audible, her eyes not meeting her brother's. "You said Narnians were being tortured... What if that's what's happening to her?"

Peter dropped to his knees in front of Lucy and gripped her shoulders tightly. "You mustn't think like that Lucy. Su can look after herself, you know that, and if any Narnian or Caspian find her then they'll look after her too."

"I'm just scared..." Lucy whimpered.

"We all are." Edmund added quietly.

-

What felt like barely seconds, and probably was only seconds, Susan regained consciousness and discovered herself bundled against someone's chest. They were moving very quickly yet she was scarcely being jostled. Her ankle was twisted, that Susan was certain of and it had hurt, but she didn't know why she had fainted. Could it have been shock? But then what was she shocked about? She'd fought battles and hadn't reacted this way; seen men killed in front of her and hadn't blinked an eye.

It couldn't have been the way the men acted around her either. As much as their behaviour repulsed her, she knew they were people out there who acted that way; although to be honest she was more used it in England, with older leering school boys, than in Narnia.

A door was opened and Susan finally found herself able to open her eyes as her curiosity of where she was being taken – and who was taking her – overwhelmed her. The room was a bedchamber with a large four-poster bed in the middle; drapes hanging down from the sides had been drawn across showing white sheets and a deep red blanket. The arms holding her braced and bent, obviously about to place her on the bed and Susan twisted slightly so she could stare up at whoever was carrying it.

Caspian stared back at her, his eyes a depthless sea of concern and wonder.

"Caspian..." She whispered.

"Sssh, your majesty. You need to rest."

"Only my ankle's hurt."

"Then you must rest your ankle."

"I don't want to rest; I want to know what is going on." Susan replied, sitting upwards as Caspian released her on the bed.

"How do you mean?" Caspian asked slowly, his whole posture suddenly weary.

"What's wrong in Narnia? Who were those men who were storming you? Why are Narnians being tortured? Why is Aslan a captive? And who is Solespin? Why does he want your throne?" Susan asked breathlessly.

"How do you know all this?" Caspian asked shock causing him to sit down on the bed next to her, a lot closer than he would have normally.

"We've been seeing things," Susan started slowly. "Visions, I suppose. Of Narnia." She reached forward and took Caspian's hand into her own, clutching at it tightly. "Caspian what's happening here?"

"Solespin was a general-in-training of my father's. A ruthless man who was trained to do whatever is necessary to win a war. He believes that the Narnians do not deserve their land, that I do not deserve to be King whilst I guard it fro them. There is a small group of the Telmarines who are loyal to him, who hate all Narnians. The trouble started less than six months ago, when attacks started; small ones at first. But they grew in strength and number until they became impossible to predict or stop. It has weakened the land, and crushed many people's spirits. Before this happened we had peace."

"Because of you." Susan smiled.

Caspian shook his head. "It has been nearly two years since you have left." He whispered. "We had peace until the attacks started. And we had prosperity too. The people all worked together, creating new trades and skills. Between Narnians knowledge of the land and Telmarines' trademanship, there were great riches bestowed upon our people."

"You've done a wonderful job as King." Susan soothed, caressing Caspian's hand in her own as she spoke.

He shook his head, pain clouding every feature. "If I were a good king our people would not be suffering like this."

"Caspian..."

"And we tried to call for you, but it did not work. Aslan could not bring you here, and I was glad. My people were dying and I was glad we could not summon help because it meant that you did not have to die with us. What king does that make me?"

"An honourable one, who does not wish pain upon his friends when it can be prevented."

"Aslan is gone, held captive as you said, and I have tried to rescue him. I have tried to rescue the Narnians. I have tried to get help. Everything I do is thwarted. Not even my own castle is safe!"

"We will make it safe," Susan said passionately, leaning forward and gripping both of Caspian's hands in her own."We will make all of Narnia safe Caspian. You are not alone in this. Narnia is our people, our country, and we will do all we can to amok it right again."

"I cannot ask this of you..." He breathed.

"You don't have to..." Susan whispered back raising one hand and touching his cheek.

"It is the Deep Magic." Caspian said as he pulled her against his chest in a tight embrace. "It is being used against us. We must find a way for it to help us."

"Whatever it takes." Susan whispered into him, closing her eyes and drawing in his warmth.

--


	6. Chapter 6

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: I apologise for this being late but my internet has been very dodgy lately and I haven't had a chance to fix it. Since I managed to get it working I decided to post this instead of waiting to get it beta'd first as I owe you this next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to get it sorted and stick to my weekly updates, if not I will update as soon as I can, when I can.

--

"What are we going to say?" Edmund hissed under his breath to his brother, not wanting Lucy to hear their whispered words.

Glancing back up at the clock on the mantle Peter just shook his head, knowing their mother was due home any minute and still there was no sign of their sister.

"Aslan wouldn't let this happen..." Lucy mumbled and both Pevensie brothers shot worried looks at each other as their little sister wrapped her arms around her chest tightly. It was another reason to miss Susan, because they didn't know how to reassure her; not like their sister could.

"He'd stop it if he could Lu," Peter said carefully, not knowing if his words would cause comfort or more pain. "And we're going to help in every way we can."

Edmund shook his head and turned away, fear and doubt clouding his mind as Peter muttered comforting nothings to Lucy. It was all well and good that they said they'd do everything they could, and Edmund knew they would, but what could they actually do? They had no way of getting to Narnia themselves, no control of how and when they got there. Edmund knew he'd thought this over and over but what else was there to think about? It was the one thing that was stopping them from helping their people, their friends.

Narnia had barely recovered from the battle with the Telmarines when they'd left, with half the land ravaged and the two peoples thrust together after years of animosity. Caspian was a good king, and he would put Narnia right, starting a new Golden Age but Edmund was scared what these new events meant for their friend. He was going to be a fair and strong King but Caspian needed to grow into the role; he wouldn't be ready as soon as they'd left, or rather, since Edmund knew he was ready, he wouldn't feel ready. If all this had happened not long after they'd left it would make Caspian doubt himself, and that could cause even more damage.

And the Narnians as well, many would not survive another conflict. They were still recovering from years of ill-treatment and prejudice, as well as physical injuries from Telmarine soldiers. Families had been torn apart from the fighting, just as Telmarine families had, with sons and husbands and wives not returning from the battle fields. If they faced this all over again it might be enough to break them.

Fisting his hands at his side Edmund swore to himself, yelling in his head; if he spoke it aloud he would only upset Lucy and earn a reprimanding glare from Peter. He hated this, sitting here not being able to do anything, not being able to help. The Narnians were in trouble and all he could do was think about all the problems.

A scuffling sound echoed nearby but Edmund dismissed it, focusing on trying to reign in his temper. It sounded again and he whirled around, ready to let one of his siblings have it, even though it wasn't them he was angry with. The sight before him knocked the air from his lungs.

Three soldiers were creeping down a corridor, sticking to the walls, weapons in hand as they approached a door at the end of the corridor. The lead soldier was slowly unhooking the safety on his crossbow as the crept forwards. Edmund had organised enough raids to know what was about to happen; the lead soldier would kick open the door and start firing as he entered the room, anyone who survived the crossbow bolts would be taken care of by the soldiers who followed in the room. If the targets were caught by surprise or were unsuspecting it would be a massacre. This form of attack was swift and deadly, used only when someone was wanted out of the way, and quickly.

Edmund started wondering if these Telmarines were on their side or were against Narnia when he heard a voice from the room opposite, the soldier's intended target.

"Caspian, it's fine really. He just twisted it."

His blood turned to ice as Susan's voice reached his ears.

"No..." He choked.

"Edmund?" Lucy whimpered, fear in her voice but she sounded so far away.

The lead soldier made a signal and jumped forwards, swinging the crossbow round in front of him.

"NO!" Edmund screamed and threw himself forward.

He heard his brother's yell and sisters scream as his motion carried him forwards but then all he became aware of was the feel of chain metal under his hands. The momentum pushed him into the soldier and propelled them through the doorway. The crossbow fired as they landed and it registered in Edmund's mind that someone had screamed as he and the soldier started to fight. Bringing his elbow up he slammed it into the soldier's neck, hoping to wind him as they grappled. The soldier was older than Edmund, and with his weight and armour, Ed knew he'd lose if the guy managed to get on top of him; he was very aware that he was just in his school uniform and was not in top fighting shape.

Grunting Edmund kicked out, catching on of the soldiers legs and causing him to fall backwards. Seizing the opportunity Edmund threw himself on top, his hands reaching round the man's neck. Clashes of metal and grunts behind him told Edmund that he wasn't the only one fighting and he prayed to Aslan that Caspian was protecting his sister. The soldier rammed his hands into Edmund's stomach before forcing them upwards, breaking the young king's hold.

Gasping for air Edmund rolled sideways, getting away from the soldier as he recovered. He watched as his opponent drew a dagger and Edmund's mind briefly flashed back to his brother's words, wondering what did happen to you if you died in Narnia. Clenching his fisted hands onto the floor he hoped he would be able to give himself enough propulsion to throw himself up and sideways, avoiding the soldiers aim from above him. The soldier raised his arm and just as a cry echoed from behind him Edmund launched himself into the air, crashing into the wall of the room and narrowly avoiding the soldier's body as he fell to the floor, crossbow bolts filling his chest.

Heavy breathing filled the room as the only sound as Edmund slowly turned to see his sister, perched on the bed and holding the crossbow. He was about to thank his sister when Susan's face drained of colour and she collapsed back onto the bed she was kneeling on.

"Susan!" Caspian cried and ran to her side, dropping his weapons as he went.

Edmund was not but a hair's breadth behind him and when they reached her side they both saw it at the same time. The soldier's plan had worked; one of his crossbow bolts had found a mark.

Inside his sister's gut.

Caspian's hands wrapped around her side, trying to put pressure on the wound. It wasn't deep but the bolt was embedded in her side and Edmund knew that it was only Caspian's hands and her position that was stopping blood from pouring out. Gripping his sister's hands he stared straight into her eyes, wanting to comfort her but the words wouldn't come.

"Susan?" Caspian said hoarsely.

"I-it hurts." She whispered and Edmund felt a tear at his soul; he had never seen his sister so weak or hurt before.

"I know," Caspian whispered fiercely. "But there will be a healer here soon and it will be alright, the pain will stop. I'll make sure of it."

Susan shifted her gaze from her brother to look at the king. "This wasn't your fault," she managed to say, raising a trembling hand to his cheek as she spoke. "Please don't blame yourself."

Edmund suddenly found it very hard to breathe as his sister's compassion swelled inside of him. She was lying on a bed, shot and bleeding and she was trying to convince the person next to her not to think badly of himself.

"Caspian, you n-need to get the healer." Edmund grunted, his hands taking the place of the older man's.

Caspian just nodded and tearing his gaze from Susan's strode swiftly to the door.

"You're really here?" Susan whispered as Edmund pressed his hands more firmly against her.

"Yes."

"The others?" She breathed, her voice shaking.

"Just me," Edmund replied. "We'll take care of you Su. Caspian will get a healer and then you'll be alright."

"What about the soldiers?"

"Don't worry about them, they've been dealt with." Edmund said roughly glad that she couldn't see over the bed; Caspian hadn't used much finesse in stopping the soldiers. Edmund couldn't really blame him as if he'd had his swords he would have acted the same way.

"The healer is coming and there are guards outside the door." Caspian said re-entering the room. Edmund tensed at the thought of more soldiers but Caspian saw his reaction and continued. "They are loyal to me and will protect us."

Susan let out a sudden yelp and grabbed onto Edmunds arm. "Something pinched me!" She gasped and Edmunds mouth dropped.

"But y-you... y-you're..." He stammered as he felt the sensation himself.

"Caspian!" Susan called out but it was too late.

Edmund heard Caspian's yell of surprise and then Susan was collapsing against him as they appeared in their kitchen.

"_Susan_!" Peter and Lucy cried, jumping to their feet.

Edmund almost buckled under her dead weight until Peter's hands gripped her shoulders and support her, letting Edmund's stay pressing against the wound.

"Lucy get the medical box." Edmund snapped, not wanting his little sister to see Susan's wound. As she scrambled to get the box Ed met Peter's eyes, signalling with a tiny nod that it was bad but not terribly so. Susan moaned against Peter's shoulder where her head had lolled.

"Caspian... will think..." She murmured. "Can't blame.... Narnia... needs us..."

Edmund saw the brief flash of pain and regret that flew across his brother's face before it hardened and became a battle face, one that Edmund had seen many times in the heat of battle; Peter had shut off his emotions and was now just focusing on the task in front of him.

"Lucy, as quick as you can." He said stoically.

Edmund was about to try and pull him out of it, Susan didn't need a robotic brother right now, when a sound made him tense.

The front door slammed and all four Pevensies stood frozen in place.

Their mother was home.


	7. Chapter 7

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: Thank you for the amazing reviews, they truly make my day. I'm glad that everybody's loving this story as much as I am writing it. Enjoy!

--

"What do we do?" Lucy whispered frantically.

"Lu, go delay Mum," Peter ordered. "Make up some story but keep her in the hallway. Ed and I will get Su upstairs and we'll say she was feeling ill from school. Go, quickly!"

Lucy scrambled out to the hall and greeted their mother loudly with false cheer in her voice. Immediately she started babbling about Susan's triumph that day at archery, not letting her mother get a word in edgeways, allowing the boys to carry their semi-conscious other sister up the stairs.

Reaching Susan's room they laid her on the bed, Edmund's hands still pressed tightly on the wound.

"What happened?" Peter asked in a low voice. "How did she get hurt?"

"Narnia's in a lot of trouble," Edmund answered tersely. "And so is Caspian. He's trying to fight it best he can but he's outnumbered and outgunned – so to speak. Rebels are inside the castle and he can't control them. They move in small groups with surprise attacks. I started to see one such attack and when I saw Su was going to get hurt I reacted, somehow ending up in Narnia. It was a couple of soldiers, lead with a crossbow, entering Caspian's room; Su got hit in the initial fire but it could have been a lot worse. I think Caspian got her out of the way. Then we took care of the rest. We were just seeing to her needs when we were brought back."

"The bolt's still in but it doesn't look deep," peter commented, having examined their sister whilst Ed was talking. "Good thing she's unconscious or she'd probably scream when it's pulled out." He sighed and looked up at Edmund. "Hold her down whilst I pull it and then get downstairs to help Lu. She'll only be able to hold Mum off for so long."

"Why can't I stay?" Edmund shot back.

"Because out of the two of us, I'm the most likely to go overprotective and check up on Su when she says she just has a headache," Peter replied, voice tight. "Go Ed, as soon as I can I'll be down and then you can come up alright?"

Edmund paused and looked indecisively between his two siblings, Peter's face hard and unyielding whilst Susan's was deathly pale and unmoving. Realising the wisdom in his brothers words Edmund nodded and braced his hands on his sister, holding her down. Peter dug his hands into Susan's flesh, trying to get as good a grip on the bolt as he could. Mimicking what he'd seen countless Narnian healers do he twisted the bolt gently, applying more pressure as he tugged it upward until it left Susan's side with a loud squelch. Peter pulled a face as he threw it onto the floor carelessly and then rearranged his hands around his brothers, stemming the flow of blood from the wound.

"Go." Peter repeated and Edmund nodded then left quickly, determined to do what he could for his sister even if all that meant at that moment was helping cover up to their mother.

Peter watched him go and knew how hard it was for him, as he was there when Susan had gotten hurt. And knowing his brother as he did, Peter knew that Edmund would hold himself responsible for this. They were too much alike in that respect.

Sighing he thought back on Susan's words as he grabbed a washcloth with one hand quickly, thanking their mother for insisting Susan's vanity be next to her bed; he could easily reach her wash basin and cloths. Dipping it into the water he gently began to clean the wound, knowing that infection was the biggest risk to Su now. She hadn't lost too much blood and the wound hadn't been deep, she was most likely in shock though. But shock hadn't caused her to mention Caspian, nor for Edmund to as well and this was where Peter's thoughts led.

Caspian had been a good friend to them and had been growing particularly close to Susan. Seeing her get hurt and then disappear probably wasn't going to do any good to his mental state, which must already be under a lot of strain. And if these attacks Edmund had mentioned continued, how long would Caspian survive it? As much trouble as Narnia seemed to be in now, Peter knew it would be ten times worse if Caspian wasn't there.

"Pe-Peter?" Susan whispered and he looked up to meet his sister's pained gaze, her eyelids barely open as she tried to watch him.

"Ssh, it's alright Su. You're home." Peter comforted.

Susan tried to shake her head but could barely manage to move it. "No, I was home. I was in Narnia."

"I know."

"Narnia's in trouble... So much trouble. And they're trying to kill Caspian..."

"Who are?" Peter asked, switching his attention between his sister and focusing on her wound.

"Rebel Telmarines. They're using the Deep Magic... using it against us somehow but I think it's fighting back..."

"Su you need to rest," Peter soothed as he covered her wound with a spare wash cloth, angling it down with her sweater and bed cover. It wasn't bleeding anymore but that didn't mean it couldn't start up again. "You need to lie still and get your energy back. We'll talk as soon as Mum is in bed but until then you are going to sleep, alright?"

Susan acquiesced and closed her eyes, sleep taking her practically immediately and Peter watched her for a few minutes, relieved that she was alright, before he sighed and went to join his other siblings in lying to their mother. He knew it was necessary but he still didn't like it.

Between the three of them they managed to keep their mother bombarded with attention the rest of the night without it seeming out of the ordinary. There were a few close calls, such as when Peter came downstairs and Edmund practically ran out of the room to check on Susan but otherwise they succeeded. And true to his word, as soon as their mother was in bed and safely asleep, Peter led his siblings to gather in Susan's room.

"Eat something first," Peter ordered in a whisper as they settled. "I'll tell them what you told me and then we can discuss."

Susan rolled her eyes but knew not to argue with her brother when he was like this so took the food, Edmund helping her to sit.

"From what Su and Ed have said it seems like Rebel Telmarines have taken over parts of Narnia, along with invading Caspian's castle. Attempts on his life have been made and Narnians are being treated as they were before Caspian took the throne. It also seems like these rebels have somehow managed to play with the Deep Magic," Peter spoke quietly. "Is that about right?" He looked between two of his siblings.

Edmund and Susan both nodded.

"They've affected the Deep Magic?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes, but they underestimated it," Susan said weakly. "I don't think they thought it could work without Aslan, that it could still call us with whatever they did to it."

"Well that would explain the visions and you two getting pulled there and back unceremoniously." Peter mused.

"But it doesn't explain how it's possible!" Edmund hissed. "It's not a corporeal, stable thing kept locked in a trunk or written in a book somewhere! How have they done this?"

"And why..." Lucy said miserably, her eyes downcast.

"They want Narnia back in Telmarine rule," Susan answered stretching out a shaking hand to clasp her sister's. "And Caspian's not the type they want."

"We have to stop them." Peter said determinedly.

"It's all very well and good to say that," Edmund replied his voice tight. "And I know we mean it and I know we'll do whatever we can. But how are actually going to do it?"

"I think we need to stick to what we decided before," Susan said slowly. "We still don't know enough. Gathering more information may be our only way of helping Caspian and the Narnians in a way that actually makes a difference."

"Then that's what we do. We memorise any visions we have, picking out as much detail as we can. And if any of us gets taken to Narnia again then they stick to the shadows, just observing. Unless Caspian or a Narnian we know is nearby. Agreed?"

The three younger Pevensies all nodded their heads solemnly at their brother and Peter sighed wearily before nodding his own. "Agreed."

"We really do need to talk more," Susan began but we also need to sleep, so everyone off to bed and we'll talk on the way to the train station."

"Are you sure you'll be alright to go to school?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Lu," Susan whispered and with that shooed her siblings from her room. Peter was the last to leave and as he turned from the door he heard his sister's soft voice sigh. "If only I could let Caspian know that..."

That night all four Pevensies slept uneasily, fitting between memories of their time in Narnia and nightmares of their visions. They were restless and disturbed, fear and pain and regret churning them up inside causing their hearts to break.

Just like Narnia was.

--


	8. Chapter 8

In Element

Susan and her siblings are struggling to re-adjust to their lives but when the call to save Narnia arises will they risk everything again?

AN: *Hangs head in shame* I now it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I've just been caught up in uni stuff and then Christmas and then work. But I'm back now and the story is definitely kicking up a gear so I hope you're all ready for this next chapter.

--

Lucy grabbed at her belongings quickly, rounding them up and throwing them on her bed before collecting her satchel. She knew she shouldn't be hurrying, she wasn't late and her mother would wonder at her abrupt behaviour, but the sooner she was ready the sooner they could leave. And as soon as they left, she and her siblings could talk more about Narnia.

She didn't understand what was happening or why it was. Narnia had been restored to its rightful ruler, its peoples united and peace and prosperity had been ripe when they'd left. But from what she'd seen and what her siblings had described, her beloved country was now in turmoil. And it didn't seem like anyone would be able to right it. Aslan was captured, Caspian was under siege and they were stuck here, occasionally being able to see into or travel to Narnia. Lucy was determined not to lose her hope, that they would find a way to make Narnia right again, together, but despair was close to her heart.

Flipping her satchel shut she turned and quickly walked over to her basin, just having to wash her face before she could go hurry her siblings. Looking down into the water Lucy frowned as it seemed darker than usual, especially since the lamp was almost directly over head. Reaching her hands out slowly, she watched the water carefully, something deep inside of her saying that this wasn't right. Just as her hands hovered above the water Lucy withdrew back and watched in shock as it surged upwards, as if to catch her.

Stumbling backwards she watched as the water tossed and turned in the basin, as if it were waves in a stormy ocean. It slopped over the sides and onto her dresser, the quantity of water growing at every slosh. It seeped towards her and Lucy scrambled backwards, jumping onto her bed. The water surged upwards, forming a wall in front of her eyes and the youngest Pevensie watched as figures began to appear on the other side, almost as if she were looking through a glass door when it was raining. The water door stayed upright even as its edges flowed and pitched, as if trying to reach out for her.

Lucy screamed and pressed herself back into the wall, fear exploding in her chest as she recognised the figures as soldiers. The shapes were blurry but she could see their weapons and they were pointed towards her.

Her bedroom door banged open and Peter skidded in, his mouth open to ask what was wrong before he looked where she was staring.

"By the mane." He whispered and then leapt back quickly as the water lashed out at him.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed, the dark water missing him by a mere inch.

Bending Peter grabbed at the nearest thing he could to use as a weapon, standing back up again with Lucy's umbrella clutched tightly in his fist. Brandishing it like a sword, he tried to wave the water back but it just returned to its wall before darting out at him again.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes focused solely on the water wall as he feinted against it.

"I just went to wash my face. The water was all dark so I didn't touch it and then it shot upwards and formed that!" She cried out, shrinking against the wall.

"Pete!" Edmund cried as he skidded to a stop by the door. "Lucy!"

Lucy turned towards her other brother and screamed again as she saw that the doorway to her room was half filled up with water, stopping Edmund from gaining entry and them from getting out.

"Ed! Watch out, it comes for you!" No sooner was Peter's warning out of his mouth than Edmund was jumping backwards.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried as she saw her brother fall, he was on his feet again a moment later but for a second she had been afraid he'd been harmed by the mysterious water.

"We need to find some way to get through it!" Edmund yelled.

"I know, but what stops water?!" Peter yelled back, moving his whole body now as the water was shooting out two streams of water to try and catch him.

"The fire poker!" Susan's voice floated towards them. "Quick Ed!"

Peter ducked as an angry swell came straight for his head and as he did a crossbow bolt flew over him, landing in the wall next to Lucy's shoulder. The girl's legs collapsed and she sank onto the bed, fear causing her entire body to shake.

Peter let out a cry of anger and then his umbrella blocked an actual sword, held through the water wall by a soldier's arm. Snarling Peter twisted the umbrella, locking it round the sword as his other hand bent the soldier's wrist, disarming the faceless opponent and getting himself a sword. Not ready to relinquish any way of attack he wielded the sword with one hand and the umbrella in the other.

The soldier's arm disappeared backwards but then another arm shot forward, holding another sword. Peter duelled with it and successfully knocked it out of this soldier's arm too, the sword clattering to the floor noisily. He ducked slightly, kicking the sword towards the door and another crossbow bolt sailed by him, so close it ruffled the hair on his neck as it passed.

"No!" Lucy cried out, her whole body shaking with fear. "Peter get back, you'll get hit!"

"If they could've hit me they had plenty of chance to do so when I was fighting." Peter called over his shoulder and then he realised. "But they didn't."

Another sword swiped at him and although it was a powerful blow it was also clumsy, something that would have allowed him to easily disarm his unseen opponent. But Peter didn't knock the sword down like he had the others, instead he parried and feinted with the swordsman, defending himself and attacking but not pushing for the win. If he was right, he would save his sister from the chances of getting hurt.

"Peter what are you doing?" Susan's voice called out.

"It can't attack two ways at once!" Peter shouted back, twisting as his opponent got in a lucky move and almost stabbed him. "If I hold with the swordsman they can't shoot at us! I can see this enemy; I can't see where they'd fire."

Bringing the umbrella up to act as a shield, he started to block and then jab at the sword attacking him, forcing it off track but not out of the soldier's hand. Sweat was pouring all down his body and his clammy hands were losing grip slightly on his sword but Peter ploughed on. He'd never felt this before in battle, but then he'd always known who his opponent was and what the odds were, even if they weren't in his favour. Right now, he was fighting an unseen, unknown enemy with one weapon and his sister standing defenceless behind him.

"I've got it Su!" Edmund said and peter heard his sister's sigh even over the strange gurgling sound of the mysterious water.

"Is it hot?"

"Red hot, I took it from the fire."

"Good. Let's see if this water is as susceptible to heat as normal water is." Susan's voice was confident but wavering and was followed two seconds later by a loud hissing noise.

The water in front of Peter seemed to swell as steam filled the room and the next thing he knew his brother was standing beside him. Edmund swung the red poker into the water in an arc, straight through the middle of it as Peter blocked the swordsman, and the water hissed before it surged and collapsed, leaving a puddle on the floor.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Susan quickly ran to her little sister's side, who was still trembling on the bed.

"What was that?" Edmund asked quietly, staring down at the wet patch on Lucy's bedroom floor.

"I don't know," Peter answered tiredly. "But it was powerful and it was out to get us."

Edmund shook his head and turned away, walking over to the girls on the bed and offering his comfort to Lucy as well. Peter took a deep breath and then carefully edged forwards, still gripping his sword tight in his hands. The obvious threat was gone but something still didn't feel right. Edging carefully by the wet patch he stared at it thoughtfully, wondering how it could be controlled like that and who was doing the controlling.

Peter was staring so intently at it that he didn't see its edges move, seeping outwards to touch his feet. As soon as it did he felt a jolt run through him and then he was falling forwards, into the dark puddle.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed, lurching forwards but he was already falling and none of the three Pevensies by the bed could do anything about it.

Cold swept through his entire body and his head felt like it was being pulled in twenty different directions at once as Peter fell. The only thing he was aware of outside of the pain and the numbness was his grip of something in his right hand. But he couldn't even remember what it was; he was struggling to remember what was happening to him, who he even was. His lungs burned for air and every fibre of his body felt old and shattered.

Suddenly the feelings ceased and peter had one second of relief before he crashed into something hard; earth.

Rolling onto his side and sweeping his legs out he was on his feet within seconds, sword partially up so that he was in a defensive stance. It took his mind a few more seconds to catch up with him, still dizzy and confused, but at least his body was ready if anything happened, such as he was attacked. Blinking bleary eyes he looked around himself, trying to recognise his surroundings as his mind surmised that he'd just been transported somewhere; Narnia?

He was standing behind a bush in what looked like the outskirts of a cave. There were noises nearby, the sounds of men grunting and things being lifted and dropped. Peter ducked and concealed himself behind the bush, with the cave wall towards his back. He didn't think anyone had seen him arrive but there was no point taking any unnecessary chances.

"We have to hurry." A gruff voice snapped.

More grunts followed and Peter heard the sounds increase, as if whatever activity whoever it was was doing had been sped up.

"Hurry! Hurry!" The voice cried.

"We cannot go any faster!" A high pitched voice squealed in reply. "It is not our fault you could not procure the girl!"

"Silence!" The gruff voice roared. "Or I will have you head! Which will be much less painful if she finds out we failed!" he hissed. "Or if we are caught by that filthy Caspian's men."

Caspian? Peter thought wildly. These men were enemies of Narnia and obviously up to no good. Had they controlled the water though? They said they'd tried to snatch someone and he had been brought here by that mysterious liquid.

"What's that noise?" The high-pitched voice broke, fear uttered in every syllable.

"Soldiers," The gruff one snarled. "Caspian's soldiers. Ready your arms, all of you! We cannot allow this to fall into their hands!"

There was a scrambling of feet and clanking of metal and Peter edged up slightly, craning his neck so he could see round the wall in front of him. Balancing his weight carefully, he managed to maintain his hidden position whilst being able to see half of what was going on in the cave in front of him. He could hear other sounds now too, the rapid beat of horse's hooves as they approached.

"The King cannot be allowed to touch the crate," gruff hissed. "It will break the magic and mistress will be most displeased."

There was a murmuring of ascent before shouting could be heard, Caspian's soldiers calling out to the rebels to surrender or be defeated. Gruff roared and the men around him shouted back obscenities in reply, their words a lot easier for Peter to hear.

"We will take them all," Gruff said confidently. "Or we will give our lives, but wither way we will return triumphant to out mistress in one form!"

There was another round of crazed shouting and then the noise of hooves increased as Caspian's soldiers were obviously charging the cave.

Peter leapt to his feet and threw himself against the wall, still mostly hidden from view but able to see the entire fight going on in front of him. There was a large trunk set in the middle of the cave's clearing, two soldiers standing in front of it hesitantly, their entire attention focused on the line of men in front of them and the line of horsemen charging towards them. Peter scanned the horseman's ranks ad immediately recognised Caspian, his dark armour standing out in contrast to his comrades slighter lighter metal. His face was devoid of emotion, a battle mask, but Peter could see the weariness in his friend's eyes.

The rebels raised their swords and let out a unanimous war cry, bracing themselves as they raised their weapons. Their archers fired their crossbows but both missed their marks by a wide berth and Peter realised it wasn't just luck that save him and Lucy; they seemed to have terrible aim. Caspian's men however, did not, and they took down three of their opponents on their first shots. The men cried out in rage but by now the horses were on top of them and the true fighting began.

Peter felt bad for not rushing to Caspian's aide but he didn't really know what was going on and who was on whose side. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he rushed into battle and ended up killing one of Caspian's men just because he didn't know who he was fighting against. Besides it looked like they were doing alright. The rebels definitely had the advantage, fighting from the cave out, but Caspian's men had greater numbers and were obviously in a better state of mind; their moves were precise, battle moves to disarm the opponent as quickly as possible, whereas the rebels moves wee anger furled, giving them greater strength but not as much accuracy.

As the rebels began to fall the two who were guarding the trunk ran forwards to help out, managing to kill on of Caspian's soldiers by taking him by surprise. Peter sucked in his breath and then decided to get involved, knowing those two were definitely enemies of Narnia. They were also far enough away from other soldiers that he would be able to take them out without risking anybody else.

Stepping forwards Peter prepared to make his move when he noticed Caspian stumble a few hundred yards in front of him, not so far away from the trunk, but in the other direction.

"No!" Gruff screamed, seeing Caspian's position even though he was fitting two soldiers himself. "Get him away!"

A rebel in-between Peter and Caspian, and to Caspian's back, raised his sword, ready to throw it at the undefended King but peter beat him to it, ramming his own sword into the rebel's unprotected back. Caspian's soldiers managed to get to his side and Gruff man seemed to get crazier by seeing him so protected and still near the trunk, killing the two men he was fighting with. Caspian and guards leapt forward and engaged with the man, his madness making him a formidable enemy.

Peter went to help but then the man's words rang in his head; '_The King cannot be allowed to touch the crate_'. Did he really mean the King? Or would a King do? Turning and staring at the trunk it didn't look anything special. But if it was magical, and it was how that water had gotten into Lucy's room and attacked them then it had to be stopped.

Stepping forwards Peter reached out his hand slowly.

--

I know I don't deserve them for this being such a long time but... reviews? I really want to know what you guys think about the story's new direction.


End file.
